


Baby, I Can't Sleep

by sweetpealsd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Just Married, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpealsd/pseuds/sweetpealsd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are newlyweds, and Derek is having a hard time adjusting to sleeping with someone in his bed. He gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. This is also un-beta'd

It was a mild autumn night in Beacon Hills and Derek and Stiles Hale lie in bed sleeping. Well Stiles was sleeping, Derek, however, was lying in bed unable to fall asleep. Derek turned and glanced at the clock on his bedside table, it was 2:30 a.m. He shifted his position trying to get a little more comfortable, being extra careful not wake his husband lying next to him. Stiles moved along with Derek chasing the warmth that the werewolf provided. Derek huffed lightly. He and Stiles had been married for four months and Derek was still trying to get used to sleeping with another person every night. A part of the condition of Sheriff Stilinski allowing Stiles to marry Derek so young was that there was to be no cohabitation prior to the marriage. Because of this, it is taking both of them a little time to adjust to another person being in their personal space all of the time.

Restlessly, Derek closed his eyes, trying again to get to sleep. He was dead tired having been up all night the night before in a very similar situation. Stiles, having no trouble at all sleeping by the way, began to move against Derek trying to get comfortable, and wriggling his ass against Derek’s cock in the process. Derek tried to contain his groan as much as possible. Stiles was still sleeping and Derek didn't want to wake him. They both had to be up early in the morning, Stiles for class and Derek for work. . When it came to Stiles it didn't take much to get him going and Derek could now add being aroused to the list of reasons for his sleeplessness.

As the minutes ticked by Derek tried to think of something other than his rapidly growing erection and how tired he was going to be. He figured if he could find something to take his mind off of not sleeping then he would indeed fall asleep. He thought of watching some TV, but he didn’t want to wake Stiles and he really didn’t want to leave their bed to watch in the living room. He could read a book, but he’d finished the last one and had not returned to the library for a new one. Maybe he could see what Stiles had downloaded on his Kindle? Just then, Stiles once again started to move against Derek, reminding the man of how horny he still was. Fuck, this was driving him insane. At this rate he was going to go insane with want and sleep deprivation.  


Just then Derek had an idea. He was spending a lot of time trying not to wake Stiles, but Derek figured if it was worth his while, Stiles would not mind being woken up. During his last shift Stiles had settled on to his back with his hand behind his head. “How convenient”, thinks Derek. Moving carefully as not startle Stiles awake, Derek inches lower until he is sitting on his heels at the lower half of the bed near Stiles’ knees. He moves so that he was is able to lean over Stiles. He carefully uses his fingertips to slowly and carefully maneuver Stiles’ cock through the opening of his boxers. Stiles moves slightly as the cooler air is felt on his dick, but does not wake up. Derek lowers his head and lightly licks the head of Stiles’ cock. When there is no movement from Stiles, Derek continues. Derek slowly licks the length of Stiles’ shaft then slowly swirls his tongue around the cock head. Stiles lets out a soft groan. With a mischievous smirk Derek continues taking Stiles all the way into his mouth then sucking his way back up, pulling off slightly. 

At this point Stiles eyes blink open as he lets out a loud moan. “Oh God Derek, what are you doing?” Stiles asks in his sleep filled voice. “If you have to ask then I need to do a better job” Derek replies as he lowers his mouth back on to Stiles’ dick. Derek continues to suck Stiles, hollowing out his cheeks and alternating between soft slow licks and firm sucking. Derek takes his time exploring all that Stiles has to offer. Fondling and licking his balls while slowly teasing Stiles ass hole with a wetted finger. Stiles grabs at Derek’s hair babbling incoherently. Stiles is trying not hurt Derek, but cannot resist thrusting his hips. “Derek, you are driving me insane. Baby, it’s so good!” Stiles whimpers. Derek smirks at this and increases his pace. He can tell that Stiles is getting close and will be coming soon. Stiles’ grip on Derek’s hair increases as his body tenses, “Der, I’m going to come!” moans Stiles. With that Stiles lets out a ragged “Oh God” as he his body arches up from the bed and he empties down Derek’s throat. Taking everything Stiles has to give, Derek slowly and gently pulls off as Stiles slumps back against the pillows.

Derek sighs as he lays his head against his lover’s thigh; listening contently to his husband’s heart rate and breathing as they slow down. Derek closes his eyes and thinks of how lucky he is to have this; someone to hold and make love to in the middle of the night. There was time when he thought this would never be possible for him.

“Well that was a wonderful way to wake up. To what do I owe that phenomenal wake-up call?” Stiles says as he runs his fingers lightly through Derek’s hair. “Derek?” Stiles repeats after a few seconds. Stiles looks down at Derek and can only smile at his husband. Derek is sleeping soundly with a small satisfied smile on his lips. 

Stiles grabs his phone off of the table and makes sure to set his cell phone alarm for thirty minutes earlier. Definitely enough time to show his husband how much he appreciates him, by delivering his own wake-up call. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Stiles is 21 years old in this fic. He and Derek started dating when Stiles was 17 years old. No, Stiles didn't need the Sheriff’s permission to marry Derek but he wanted it anyway.


End file.
